Incontinence in men, particularly urinary incontinence, can arise from a number of causes, and its effects can exhibit a wide range of severity and duration: from mild to severe, and from temporary to effectively permanent. Urine is made by the kidneys and stored in the urinary bladder. The path for the exit of urine and other products of the genitourinary system is provided by the urethra, which leads from the bladder through the prostate and penis to the outside of the body. The urinary sphincter, a ring of muscle surrounding the proximal part of the urethra, provides the principal proximate mechanism of control of flow through the urethra. With respect to continent urinary function, during filling of the bladder, nerve signals instruct the sphincter to stay squeezed shut and the bladder to relax. The nerves and muscles work together to prevent urine from leaking out of the body. Any condition or surgical intervention that disrupts this neuromuscular control can result in the inability to control the timing of bladder emptying, resulting in staining of clothing, attendant discomfort and embarrassment. In men, incontinence is often related to prostate problems or treatments. For example, partial or total removal of the prostate often results in a degree of stress incontinence or even functional incontinence. Other conditions can contribute to occasional or frequent episodes of incontinence, including kidney disease, overactive bladder, bladder infection, diabetes insipidus, alcohol use, as well as side effects of certain drugs.
While some causes of incontinence are addressable by treatment, others are not. In either case, the sufferer must deal with the unwelcome consequences of episodes of incontinence until the condition is relieved. Accordingly, potential benefit can come from devices and methods that prevent discharged fluid from staining clothes while providing comfort and ease of use.
Reference will now be made to exemplary embodiments illustrated herein, and specific language will be used to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.